


Forever His

by Ashcat252



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252
Summary: After a nightmare of the future, Hank finds himself in a situation where he might finally have to tell Connor how he feels about him.





	Forever His

Currently his house was quiet. The only thing he could hear was the oxygen mask he has to wear and the heart monitor tracking his heart beat. Hank is in his eighties now. He didn't take care of his body and now the only thing he can do is lay in this bed. It's depressing. The only thing that keeps him sane is his best friend, Connor. An android. He craved his presence. He knew it wasn't because he didn't want to be alone. Oh no, he felt much more for the android. Looking at the clock, he realized that Connor would be in his room soon to give him his breakfast. Something felt, off, about today. He didn't feel right. He never felt good, but today was different. Hank knew exactly what was coming and he had to see his friend now.

"Connor!" Barely a second later the door sprung open, Connor's eyes wide with concern as he stood over Hank. After the peaceful demonstration all those years ago, Connor realized he had nowhere to go. Begrudgingly, Hank let him stay with him. It was only supposed to be for a few weeks, two months at most. But for about three years the new android laws kept being pushed back so Connor had no choice. That's probably where it got fucked up, Hank decided. He hadn't been that close to another person since his son passed away. He didn't know he could care that much about someone again.

Slowly, he began to fall in love with the way Connor would smile, the way he would beam when he would feel emotions. It was a beautiful sight and Hank was captivated by him. But, Hank never said a word. He kept those feelings to himself. He believed Connor would find a pretty girl, android or human, and fall in love and start his own life. That never happened though as Connor made the choice to stay. When Hank had to retire from the police department because of his health, Connor quit to take care of him, not without many complains from Hank though.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, concern laced in his still young features. Hank looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Androids never age. He still looked the exact same he did Decades ago. There was no way Connor could love an old man like Hank. Still, that couldn't stop him from telling his truth before the end. He was beginning to feel dizzy. Connor switched the mask to the tubes instead so Hank could speak comfortably. Hank licked his dry lips before asking Connor to sit down. He did as he was told, pulling the chair up close to the bed so he could look down at his old partner.

"Connor, you.." Hank had never been good at talking about his emotions. He had to get over that quickly because he was soon feeling breathless.

"You, you.. you have taken such good care of me over the years." Hank started, looking at the sadness start to fill the android's eyes, though he tried to smile through it. "And.. you know that this, I.. I won't be here long." It was starting to get hard to breathe but he hid it well enough. Connor's brow furrowed and eyes shut tight. It was almost like a child. He didn't want to hear Hank talk about death.

"There is something I want- _need_ -to tell you before that happens." Connor's eyes opened, filled with curiosity and tears. Hank tried his best to give him a small smile, using all of his strength to move his hand to touch Connor's. The android hesitated for a short moment but returned the grip softly.

"You've brought a light into my life. You made me happy when no one else could." He felt ridiculous and cheesy, but that was honestly how he felt. He was too old at this point to bullshit his way out of this. "I.." the heart monitor began to go off, followed by a pain in his chest, but he couldn't let that stop him, he was so close to saying the words!

"Hank, please, calm down. I don't want to lose you." That one sentence kept Hank going for a minute longer, taking his other hand, shaking and wrinkled, and placing it against Connor's cheek. His vision began to blur.

"I love you."

There it was, the words were finally out and he felt so much better. He was finally able to shut his eyes, his hand falling from the android's cheek and the other loosening from his grip. The heart monitor was now showing a flat line, a noise echoing and stabbing at Connor's ears.

"Hank! No, no, _please_ -" Connor cried against his best friend's chest. "Why did you wait so long.. to tell me.."

"That's why I stayed with you all these years, Hank.. I stayed because I love you.." His stress levels began to rise, his own android heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want to be without the man he loved. He leaned forward and planted a long, tear stained kiss against the old man's forehead. When he couldn't take it any more he managed to release the hold on Hank's lifeless body. He went to the gun cabinet in the office, broke the glass, and took the pistol from its designated place.

"I won't live without him.." The trigger was pulled, a loud noise like thunder, that caused the fifty six year old Hank to wake up from that horrific nightmare. He was now sitting upright in his bed, body drenched in sweat. He couldn't stay in his dark room any longer after that. He tried to get the images out of his brain as he walked into the kitchen to make his morning coffee. He stopped in the entrance when the smell of bacon filled his senses. Along with the smell of coffee.

"Good morning, Hank." It's been three years since Connor moved in. He still wasn't used to him making breakfast. It felt so domestic.

"Uh, morning.." Hank said gruffly. He sat down at the table and was greeted with a hot plate of food in front of him and a cup of coffee. Connor sat down at the table with a smile.

"You know, Connor, you don't have to do this." Hank is pretty sure he's explained this before. Connor just shook his head.

"It's the least I can do since you're still letting me stay here. As you know the government is still trying to get the bill passed for androids to own property." Connor explained, watching attentively as Hank began to eat.

"Besides.. I like cooking for you." The android said with a suggestive tone, winking at his partner. Hank's faced heated up instantly. He rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I bet you do." They both let out a chuckle after that.

Hank didn't know when it started. One day they just began teasing each other, borderline flirting. Didn't help much with Hank's feelings. It did, however, let Hank forget that nightmare for a moment.

"Do you want to go out later?" Hank asked, not really looking up at the brunette, but he could feel the smirk he was giving him. In these three years of Connor being deviant, he's gotten a lot better at facial expressions.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Lieutenant Anderson?"

 _Yes_.

"Oh yeah," Hank started with a scoff, setting his fork down on his now empty plate, "I'm definitely trying to woo you, pretty boy." Hank got up and placed his dishes in the sink. He turned and looked at the handsome android, back against the counter. Connor was biting his lip, just thinking. The sight made Hank blush again.

"I'll make sure no one picks on you." Hank said it jokingly, but they both knew he was dead serious. He had become increasingly protective over the android race, especially Connor. Said android got up slowly and walked up to the man, eyes trained on Hank's lips. He looked as though he was deciding which route to take, and it left Hank frozen in his spot. He leaned against the counter beside the grayed man, barely inches away from him.

"Connor..?" Hank whispered in confusion and slight excitement. Connor only nodded as he inched closer to his partner, brown eyes fluttering shut as his lips neared Hank's. The Lieutenant decided to let it happen. He wanted it for so long anyway.

"BOORF"

The sound made them jerk away from each other, both feeling embarrassment as they looked down at Sumo who was staring up at them with his big eyes. "Oh, uhm, he.. he's hungry." Hank stumbled on his words as he walked away. He could feel Connor's eyes on him as he filled Sumo's dog bowl. The big doggie started munching down soon after.

"I should, uh.. get ready." Hank couldn't look back at him. He didn't understand why he couldn't just let himself be happy. What he could have done was turn back around and talk to him. Or just sit him up on the counter and kiss Conner's pretty mouth.

_Pretty mouth.._

Hank decided to take a cold shower after that. He didn't feel like thinking about Connor like that, not after that dream.

Now the images were back in his head. How old he looked, Connor's face when Hank died, the sound of the gunshot. He knew it was just a dream, that it wasn't real. But it's something that could very well happen if he really took that long to tell him how he feels. Something he'll probably do later. Maybe. He knows he'll have to if Connor tries to kiss him again.

For some reason he began to think of Cole. His little boy, his son. It's gotten better over the years, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore when he remembered him. Connor helped a lot with that.

Cole would have liked him.

Hank shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Instead he brought his attention the mirror after his shower. He looked over himself with a frown. He let his hair get way too long, his beard scruffy and messy.

Could he really confess his love for Connor looking like this?

 

* * *

 

 

Hank walked down the hall after getting ready, Connor's laugh filling the living room. The sound gave Hank those stupid butterflies in his stomach. He thought he was too old to feel that. He guessed he was wrong. Connor was laying on his back on the floor, laughing hard as he was being attacked by licks from Sumo. Hank couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

"Okay, okay. Down, Sumo." Connor said through chuckles. Sumo did as he was told and laid down with a huff. The android got up and smoothed out his sweater. Now hank was smiling for a different reason. Connor was wearing black skinny jeans and a pastel blue sweater. It was too big and stopped just above his knees, the sleeves covering his hands when Connor wasn't holding them up. Hank usually thought the style was ridiculous but fuck, did Connor look adorable in it.

"Wow." Connors eyes were wide as he looked over Hank. His hair was cut and buzzed and his beard was shaven. He looked so different, so.. clean.

"Too much?" Hank asked with a half smile and smoothed his hand over his now short hair. Connor shook his head, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"You look handsome, Hank." He could tell the android wasn't joking. Hank got that feeling again in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, well, thanks.. so-..so do you." Connor smiled at Hank's unusual awkwardness. The Lieutenant cleared his throat and turned his attention to the door.

"Anyway. You ready to go?"

 

* * *

 

 

Snow.

It reminded them of that night all those years ago. The night where androids won their freedom. They sort of did, anyway. They still weren't allowed to own property and businesses were still able to refuse any service to an android. But they were at least granted the right to walk freely down the street without fear of being attacked. Police have to protect them now, at least.. they are supposed to. Connor gets a free pass because he is always with Lieutenant Anderson. Usually. But most androids have to endure some cops looking the other way when a hate crime is done against them. Police brutality is also an issue in some cases. Hank is disappointed but not surprised. He does all he can though to make sure he can stop the wrongful profiling of innocent androids, but he understands how hard it is to change a human's mind. Markus reminds them that it will still take time to get to a place where they were viewed as equals, that humans are still struggling to do that in their own species.

"Hope Markus is doing alright." Hank said as they looked up at the TV in this coffee shop. Markus was doing another interview today, but on a right wing news channel and they were asking pretty offensive questions. He kept calm, and made sure his demeanor always brought out the peacefulness in his message.

"How about infidelity? Is that acceptable among androids? Is that another thing you want to force us to accept?" And then the interviewer started asking questions that had nothing to do with the serious topics, and went straight for the drama. When Markus showed a face of confusion she began to show the audience pictures taken from a distance, some of him and North, and then some of him and Simon.. both in very intimate situations.

"Even humans have polyamorous relationships," Markus explained, and then proceeded to point out that it had nothing to do with the fact that androids are still being slaughtered for existing, which is what they were supposed to be discussing. That changed her tone real fast before she announced they were out of time for their interview.

"Not surprised they did that bullshit. Can't stand it when they get called out on their fuckery, gotta bring up peoples private life." Hank grumbled as he turned away and faced Connor who had already been watching him drink his coffee.

"Why don't we get out of here and go for a walk?" Connor suggested. Hank guessed it was because of how irritated he looked in that moment. He only shrugged in response but he got up anyway. He threw away his cup of coffee and they made their way outside to the cold. Snow fell from the sky and covered the side walks.

"Jesus it's fucking cold." Connor looked up at the brash taller man and gave him a fond smile, his eyes so soft as he looked into Hank's blue orbs. Hank felt like a middle school girl when Connor looked at him like that. He wasn't sure if he was okay with it.

"Here. I don't really need it." Connor removed the scarf he had around his neck and inched closer to Hank, wrapping it around him. "Better?" Connor's hands were still on the scarf, basically resting on Hank's chest. Hank's cheeks burned as he nodded. Fuck did he want to kiss the sweet android in front him. He didn't care about the people walking down the street. All he could think about was leaning down and placing his lips right on Connor's. They looked so soft.

"Oh my, Hank, look! A pet shop. Can we take a look?" Connor asked with excited eyes. It at least brought Hank out of his trance enough to be able to shake his head.

"We already have a pet."

"I know. But can we just.. look?" Connor cocked his head to the side and gave Hank one of those looks that he just knew made the older man's heart melt. He gave the shorter man what he wanted. They walked into the store and they were greeted by the android who worked there, a girl with beautiful dark skin and big thick curls. She had a thicker build as they were now starting to create androids of different body types.

"Hello! Welcome. Is there anything you're searching for specifically?" She asked sweetly, looking directly at Connor. Hank could tell she was attracted to him. He felt the familiar pang in his chest. He was reminded that Connor deserved someone like that. Someone beautiful and sweet, someone that can't die of old age like he can.

"Yes, ma'am. I was wondering where you keep the fish, miss.." Connor took a moment to look at her name tag, "Imani." He said her name with a grin, causing her to giggle. Hank wanted to leave.

"Right this way." She led us to the back of the store. It was lined with fish tanks, from big colorful fishes to small goldfish. She let them be and Connor was enthused.

"They're so cute. My.. my first mission with a deviant I saved a flopping fish that was lying on the ground. It was the first life I saved.. besides the little girl, you know." Connor explained as they finally walked passed the tanks and onto the furry creatures, the things Hank was more up to speed about. He watched as Connor gushed over the puppies and kittens. Hank explained that there are dogs in shelters looking for a home as well, that that's where he got Sumo. Connor gave him a frown when he told him his last owner was pretty abusive before he got dropped off. Probably would have been put down if Hank didn't adopt him.

"That's so sad."

They left soon after that. Hank ended up buying Connor a goldfish. He couldn't help but notice how badly the android wanted one, and he wouldn't have asked either. His eyes lit up when Hank handed him the baggie filled with water and a single orange goldfish.. Hank carried the tank, decorations and food.

"Let's hurry home so we can get this set up." Hank said as they walked to the car. Connor followed closely, happy as could be as he gently held on to the bag. Hank set the stuff down in the trunk and got into the drivers side with a huff.

"Thanks, Hank. For the fish and.. for this lovely date." The Lieutenant couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He eyed the android who was currently biting his lip again as he searched Hank's face. Hank loved it when Connor bit his lip like that. Probably a little too much he decided as he drove back to their home.

 

* * *

 

 

"That girl from the pet shop.. Imani." Hank started as he watched Connor pour some fish flakes into the water. The brunette only hummed in response as he excitedly watched his new pet eat.

"She was, uh.. really pretty. Seemed to take an interest in you." Connor only shrugged his shoulders at that.

"Didn't you. Ahem.. think so as well?" Hank asked as he played with the water bottle in his hands. It felt like a slow process but he was able to put the liquor away and start making better choices. Another thing Connor helped with. God he loved him so much.

"It sounds like someone is jealous." Connor chuckled. Hank didn't see what was funny about it.

"What? No, I-.. I'm just saying. You should get out there, date people." It hurt saying this. Why was he saying this? Hank didn't really know. Just knew Connor could do better than a failure like him.

"God, you humans are so dumb." Connor said as he neared Hank. The older man just rolled his eyes.

"That's a little racist." Hank mumbled and watched the corner of Conner's mouth rise into a smirk. The android detective stopped directly in front of the man and leaned down, his hands now against Hank's newly shaven cheeks.

"If it wasn't already obvious, I only want you." Connor whispered before finally pressing his lips against Hank's. It didn't take long for him to give in. Connor's lips were just as soft as Hank expected, better even. Hank wrapped his arms around the android and pulled him against him. Connor was now straddling the older man, the kiss deepening as he moaned into Hank's mouth. Hank had to pull away to breathe out a curse after that.

"Sorry if that was too much. I've just been.. wanting to do that. For a long time." Connor leaned back and played with the end of his sleeves. He was still straddling him. Hank's hands ended up against Connor's thighs. He was too surprised to move them.

"You could do so much better than me, Connor. You know that."

Connor only sighed. "You don't even understand how great you are, Hank. You got through the death of your son, you stopped drinking. You're so strong. I can't get any better than you. I don't want to."

Hank didn't want to cry. He was too proud. He blinked the tears away and just started to run his fingers over the fabric of Connor's cute dumb sweater.

"I only was able to do those things because of you. If I didn't have you, Connor.." Connor shushed him before Hank could continue. He knew exactly what the broken man would have done if things didn't work out the way they did, and Hank could tell the android would rather not think about that. He leaned downward and rested his head against Hank's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how much I helped. If you didn't already have the will to change, you wouldn't have done it. But you did, and you're doing so well. You're amazing, Hank. I hope one day you'll see that." Connor wrapped his arms around him and snuggled close, peppering little soft kisses on Hank's cheek and neck. Hank's smile was soft as he returned the embrace. His hand moved up and down Connor's back while the other played with his hair. Everything was so right in that moment. So light and peaceful. He couldn't control the words that escaped his lips, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

"I love you, Connor." The handsome android lifted himself slightly to look into Hank's blue eyes, concentrated but happy. He gave Hank a knowing smile as he placed his hand on the human's cheek.

"And I love you, Hank." 

**Author's Note:**

> This little part is from an actual book that I wrote myself called Forever His. If you're interested in reading it, it's on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net. It's diverse and full of smut. If you don't feel like doing that, I hope you enjoyed this little part anyway.


End file.
